Sandscraper -Sabaku no Tokkyuusen-
Sandscraper -Sabaku no Tokkyuusen-''' (サンドスクレイパー -砂漠の特急線-), conosciuto anche come 'Sandscraper -Desert Line Express-', è una canzone di Kagamine Len che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA come DLC, scritto e prodotto da Mikusagi P. Informazioni Liriche Giapponese=鉄の国にはヘンなことばかり 今日も不思議が道を歩いてる 自分が嫌いあいつも嫌いと オモイ思いが形を成して　さぁ踊りましょう　この町で はしって　はしって　あの手をつかめ！ すっころんで　脳バグって　悪夢が覚める前に 蒸気の町が目覚める　人の気なんか知らないで 何も無い砂の海へ　夢を喰いにいく 壊してよサンドスクレイパー 鋼鉄の弾圧を弾き飛ばし　君をすくってどこかの国へ 助けてよサンドスクレイパー この夢を食う国から　希望を乗せ　すくい去れ 誰もいなくなった工場で 今日も不思議の扉開いてく 腐り落ちてるこの町の秘密 喰われた夢の声がささやく　さぁ君も仲間になりましょう はしって　はしって　この手につかめ！ 肩を抱いて　門くぐって　町の外の世界へ 蒸気の町が落ちてく　列車の窓黄金色 隣の君が幻に見えてしまうほど どこまでもサンドスクレイパー 生まれた場所を忘れるくらい　広い世界の砂の海切り裂け 遠くへとサンドスクレイパー 決めたことはただ一つ　僕は君を離さない おわかれだサンドスクレイパー この夢がかなう場所で二人　一緒に道を歩き始めたから 離れてくサンドスクレイパー その巨体に見る姿　大地駆ける金の獅子|-|Romaji=tetsu no kuni ni wa hen na koto bakari kyou mo fushigi ga michi o aruiteru jibun ga kirai aitsu mo kirai to omoi omoi ga katachi o nashite saa odorimashou kono machi de hashitte hashitte ano te o tsukame! sukkoronde nou bagutte akumu ga sameru mae ni jouki no machi ga mezameru hito no ki nanka shiranaide nanimo nai suna no umi e yume o kui ni yuku kowashite yo SANDSCRAPER koutetsu no danatsu wo hajiki tobashi kimi o sukutte dokoka no kuni e tasukete yo SANDSCRAPER kono yume o kuu kuni kara kibou o nose sukuisare daremo inaku natta koujou de kyou mo fushigi no tobira hiraiteku kusari ochiteru kono machi no himitsu kuwareta yume no koe ga sasayaku saa kimi mo nakama ni narimashou hashitte hashitte kono te ni tsukame! kata o daite mon kugutte machi no soto no sekai e jouki no machi ga ochiteku ressha no mado kogane iro tonari no kimi ga maboroshi ni miete shimau hodo dokomademo SANDSCRAPER umareta basho o wasureru kurai hiroi sekai no suna no umi kirisake tooku e to SANDSCRAPER kimeta koto wa tada hitotsu boku wa kimi o hanasanai owakare da SANDSCRAPER kono yume ga kanau basho de futari isshoni michi o arukihajimeta kara hanareteku SANDSCRAPER sono kyotai ni miru sugata daichi kakeru kin no shishi|-|Inglese='''Traduzione a cura di bluepenguin This iron country is full of strange things Today mysteries stalk the streets once more Hating myself, hating that person Heavy thoughts take shape - come, let's dance through this town Run, run, take that hand! I stumble and my brain is bugged before I awake from this nightmare The town of steam awakens, caring nothing for people's feelings In this empty sea of sand, it comes to devour dreams Break through, Sandscraper! It will destroy the steel-bound oppression and run to a country where I can save you Help us, Sandscraper! Save us from this dream-devouring country and carry our hopes with you In the abandoned factory Today a mysterious door opens once more This town's secrets rot and fall away And the voices of the devoured dreams whisper - come, let's be friends Run, run, take my hand! Put your arm around my shoulder, open the gate to the world outside this town The town of steam is falling; the windows of the train are golden So that you, at my side, seem to be a mirage Take me somewhere, Sandscraper! Cut through the sea of sand into the wide world; make me forget my birthplace Take me far, Sandscraper! I have only one conviction: that I won't leave you Goodbye, Sandscraper! The two of us have begun walking together to the place of our dreams As we leave you, Sandscraper Your gigantic form is like a golden lion running over the earth Video Project Diva - Sandosukureipa -sabaku no tokkyuu sen- DLC PSP|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Canzoni del 2008 Categoria:Canzoni DLC